


The Opportune Moment

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Series: Will Turner Sequence [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route to Tortuga, Jack and Will seize the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sin and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1534) by Dhvana. 



Captain Jack Sparrow looked sidelong across the deck at young Will Turner. They would not reach Tortuga and pick up a crew until late the next afternoon. In the meantime, the two of them would have to sail the _Interceptor_ alone. The captain smiled to himself. It would be dangerous to do so through the night, and he planned to drop anchor at a tiny island he knew, and resume course with the dawn. That meant he could safely leave the helm. . .

"So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" he had asked, offering Will the return of his sword.

Will had accepted it – but he almost certainly had not realized what that acceptance could mean. Still, Jack preferred his partners willing. He decided to test the waters.

"Come here, lad, so I need not shout over the winds," he said. When Will stood beside him, he laid a companionable hand on the lad's shoulder.

"You're no eunuch, indeed, if you're willing to die for the girl," Jack said, idly rubbing his other thumb along the smooth wood of the wheel as he steered. She was not the _Black Pearl_ , his true mistress, but she would do for the time being. He could never scorn the fastest ship in the Caribbean. "But there's nothing to dying. What else would you do for her?"

"Anything," replied Will fiercely.

"Fight for her?"

"Of course."

"Kill for her?"

"Certainly."

"Be a slave for her?"

"If I must."

"Give her up?"

The last question, Jack saw, stopped Will's breath short, but the younger man gave a reluctant nod.

"Pirates are not always gentlemen, you know. What if she were no longer the Miss Swann you love, the governor's daughter? What if she were just a Bess like the ‘ladies' in Tortuga?"

Will blanched, swallowing, but whispered, "Yes. I would love her even so."

"What if she were dead?" Jack had a notion of the plans that his ex-first mate Barbossa had for the girl. "What would you do then, Will? You cannot return to Port Royal, not after springing me from the prison and helping commandeer this ship. Eh? Can't go home and get married. What would you do?" He tapped a finger against Will's neck for emphasis.

"I do not know," Will confessed. "I've never thought of a woman beyond Elizabeth, anyhow."

"Never?" Jack's eyebrows could go no higher. "Perhaps you _are_ a eunuch, after all. Do you mean to say that you've never sampled any feminine delights?"

"No," snapped Will. "I worked for my living. I'm only a journeyman, not a master with time and money to spare. Nor do those ladies of the street interest me. I suppose you're quite familiar with them, but I avoid familiarity with such – they are rapacious as pirates, in their own way, or so I have heard."

"I see. Well, yes, there may be one or two women here and there who might claim that I have been familiar. Do you not worry, Will, that you might not know what to do with the lass once you have her safe and sound?"

That brought a flush to the lad's cheek. "Well. . ."

"Or do you know?" Jack dropped his hand but took a half-step closer, so that his hip brushed Will's.

"I know that you're going to steer us onto the shoals, if you don't watch out," Will pointed ahead.

Jack saw that he was right. He altered course enough to miss the treacherous rocks and left aside conversation for the time being, directing Will on how to set the lines for the sails. He could wait for the opportune moment. The sun beat down on them until, sweating, Jack removed his shirt and encouraged Will to do likewise. Had he had a full crew, he would never have done so – an ordinary pirate, even an ordinary sailor might go half-naked like a savage but the captain must maintain a certain authority. The sight of Will's torso, well-muscled from his apprenticeship as a blacksmith, merely increased the heat he felt, and he kept one eye always on the lad.

When the last gleams of red were fading from the western horizon, they were anchored safely. Will eyed the ship's biscuit he was eating dubiously. "I think this has weevils in it," he said.

Jack shrugged indifferently. "It's better than what you're likely to get on most ships, being that the King's Navy has learned at least to lay in enough victuals for a voyage. I've had worse in my mouth, and you will too, if you stay on board long enough."

"Aye." Will took another bite and chewed with an expression of distaste. "I'd forgotten what it was like on the voyage out from England."

"Wash it down with this," said Jack, handing him a bottle. "As well as the weevily biscuit, sailors get a ration of rum, which they were kind enough to leave for us – and I doubt you'll find any unwanted insects in it. Now, I've heard tell that the Indians in New Spain make liquor from beetles and worms, but this is just sugar, pure as your mother's own milk."

Will choked on his first swig, but soon the level in the bottle had dropped considerably, as they passed it back and forth between them.

The breeze still made the sails flap heavily, and Jack considered whether to reef them in for the night. No, with only the two of them it would be too much trouble. Better to have some more rum. He let his fingers brush Will's wrist as he took the nearly empty vessel.

"There's more where this came from," he remarked as he noted Will's gaze following his hand.

"So I supposed. Did you wish me to go fetch it?"

Jack shook the bottle gently and listened to the sound, his head cocked. "If you wish to drink more, then you had better bring more, savvy?"

"Where is it?"

"In the first mate's cabin. You'll see it." Jack had had to break open the locked cupboard as he looked for the rum.

When Will returned, Jack decided it was time to hoist the colors and see what his new mate would make of them.

"You smith a good sword, boy, you fight well , and you can hold your liquor too. But my curiosity remains – do you know what to do when it comes to the bedroom, or has your devotion to the breathlessly elegant Miss Swann prevented you from learning those tricks?"

Will's eyes were unreadable in the fickle light of the half-moon. "I know what to do in the bedroom."

"So you say. I confess myself surprised, Will, given your disinterest in familiarity with the available ladies." Jack shifted his position so that he could reach for the bottle.

A fire-scarred brown hand stopped him. "And who said that only ladies can teach such skills?" Will traced the brand on Jack's wrist. "I practiced three hours a day with the sword, so that when I met a pirate, I could take him."

"You said kill, the first time," Jack observed.

"I didn't say what I did for all those other hours, either."

"Clearly you practiced other skills."

Will nodded, running his fingers up along Jack's bare arm. The roughness of his fingertips raised the hairs on the back of Jack's neck, and elsewhere. "I would never betray my love for Elizabeth with another woman, but. . ."

Jack smiled his fox's smile. "Another man is no betrayal. Not to my mind, either." He used his thumb to stroke the hollow of Will's throat. "The captain's cabin awaits."

Below, they flung off their remaining clothes and tumbled onto the bed, reaching out greedily, each for the other. Jack pinned Will beneath him, their two mouths locked in a frenzy of mutual plunder. At last they broke from the kiss. Will looked at Jack and said, "You said you knew my father."

"I did."

"Said he was a good pirate and a good man."

"He was."

"Just how well did you know him? Did you know him _this_ well?" and Will slipped his hand between their sweat-damp bodies to cup Jack's balls, sliding one finger back to tease his puckered entrance.

"I might have," Jack admitted.

"Well, then, you can tell me if I'm as good a man as my father. I'll set aside the question of piracy until later," and now Will clasped his other arm around Jack and rolled to be on top.

"Oh, no, young Will," said Jack. "Didn't you agree to sail under my command?" Quick as a cat he reversed their positions once again, and straddled Will's hips, rubbing against him. "Do us a favor, Will. I know it's hard, but stay here, and try not to do anything. . . stupid." He sprang from the bed and went to the chest against the other wall. "Thought I saw this here." Jack came back with a jar of whale oil. "Don't know if the former captain used this for his lamp, or what, but I know a better use for it."

Obediently Will drew his knees up as Jack daubed oil where it would be needed most. "But captain. . ."

Jack closed the jar and set it down. "You're going to be boarded, Will." He was gentler than his words suggested, pushing slowly against Will's tight hole until the teasing stimulation encouraged him to relax and open. Jack sighed as he entered. Will was as hot to the touch as he had been to the eye that afternoon.

"You've done this before, but I'll warrant you've never done it on a ship," Jack whispered in Will's ear, bracing one hand near his shoulder while the other was busy stroking his swollen cock.

"No, never," gasped Will.

"Feel the waves, how they swell and recede," and Jack timed his thrusts to the words and the rocking of the ship.

Will tossed his head from side to side as they moved together. "I feel them, captain!"

The water's motion was strong, and Jack released his hold to support himself with both hands, continuing to press in and pull out, his tempo quickening slightly, his own belly pressed against Will's and trapping Will's cock between them. Will reached around to grasp Jack's thighs and pull him closer.

After imagining this moment all afternoon, Jack could not wait long. He ground himself against Will, who clenched around him in reaction, and spent, letting himself fall forward onto the firm chest below him.

"Take what you want. . ." he heard Will mutter.

"And ‘give nothing back'? Where did you hear that saying?"

"I _have_ lived in a port town for some years," Will said.

"Ah, but that's only to one's enemies," said Jack. "I give as good as I get, in circumstances such as these." He slid away from Will and rolled over. "I'll even play the gentleman and let you decide how you want your gift."

"Turn about is fair play," said Will. Jack had been generous enough with the oil before that he did not bother to find the jar. "If you would be so good as to turn about, though?"

Jack crouched on elbows and spread knees, his chest against the bed and his ass raised for Will's delectation. He had not anticipated this, but he should have. Will was Bootstrap's own son, that was certain, he decided as his hull was breached. Spitting image of his father, all around.

Will sneaked a hand between Jack's arm and chest and pinched his nipple. After all the rum, Jack was surprised to find himself growing hard again so soon, but it had been far too long since he had enjoyed this kind of companionship. He growled and pushed his hips back against Will, letting his legs part further so that he could sink down against the bed and rub against it. He came a second time just before Will gave a final thrust and groaned with his own release.

"Well, boy," said Jack, "I'd say you've shown you know what to do in these parts."

"Thank you for the compliment, captain. So you'd call me a good man?"

"And a good pirate. You have a way of finding buried treasure, young Will."

Will smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He had had his eye on Jack since their first meeting at sword's length. He had just had to wait for the opportune moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Dorothy very kindly pointed me at the _trés amusante_ fic "Sin and the Sea", by Dhvana, and my muse decided to make me write the Captain Jack Sparrow/Will Turner pairing (although unlike that story, this one is not funny; sorry, I don't write humor much). I never thought I'd write in a fandom other than Tolkien-based. So they are probably OOC. So sue me.


End file.
